I Bet You
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: This is a simple JakexLeon story since there isn't any out there. This was written as a gift. Enjoy


Resident Evil (c) Capcom

Razz belongs to me.

Pairing: JakexLeon

This is a story for my fiancé Lauren, she likes this pairing and I wanted to make something for her. I know many may not agree with it but this is for her. This is set a few months after the events in Resident Evil 6. You don't have to play the game to understand this so don't worry. Enjoy!

O0o0oo0o0o

Sherry and Jake knew they could be odd sometimes. Jake loved to take bets, not gambling like in a casino, no he loved doing the kind of bets that were more like dares, and only if he got something out of it. Sherry was a tough girl and did her best to keep up with Jake, the two would dare each other to do things when they were bored and trying to pass the time. At the moment they were on a mission with Leon and Helena, they had just finished setting up sleeping bags in an old abounded building. The small group had stopped for the night and planned to keep moving when it was morning. Leon didn't want to have to move through the woods at night unless they had to.

"Come on Sherry." Jake smirked and crossed his arms, he was sitting on his sleeping bag across from her, a smug look on his face. "A dares a dare." He added.

"Shut up, give me a second ok?" Sherry snapped then looked down at the candy in her hand. She grimaced, it wasn't a normal sucker, it had a cricket inside. "Helena why do you even have these?" Sherry complained and looked over at the older woman who was lying out on her sleeping bag.

"I like to buy odd things, I was going to bring them back to my cousin. I never thought you would want one." Helena commented and glanced over at them.

"Come on Sherry I'm growing old here." Jake said and ignored the glare the blond gave him.

"Ok! Ok.." Sherry gulped, then put the candy in her mouth. 'At lest its strawberry flavored..' She thought and within a few minutes she reached the cricket and a loud crunch was heard through the room. Sherry looked at her friends and their reactions. Jake was grinning and opening his wallet, while Helena just rolled her eyes. Sherry couldn't help but laugh at Leon, the older blond had wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Really? Can't you two find a better way to pass the time?" Leon asked, standing up and dusting off his pants, leaning down to pick up a lantern. "I'll be right back." He then left the room to try and see if he could find a working sink to refill his water bottle. Sherry giggled but then cringed when the cricket crunched between her teeth again, she chewed quickly then swallowed, sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"Alright twenty bucks." She said and grinned when he handed her the money, the blond playfully stanching the paper from his hand and counting it.

"Alright I'm wanting to get my money back, with extra." Jake said, his classic smirk on his lips. Sherry thought for a few moments, what could she dare Jake to do? He wasn't shy, he proved that when she had dared him to walk outside naked and Jake didn't even hesitate, walking outside like he was just getting the paper, bare as the day he was born and making Leon spill his coffee when he walked past him. Daring him to eat something wouldn't work, since he could eat anything. She tried to think of something risky, but that was stupid since Jake was a risk taker.

"I don't know.." Sherry muttered, pouting slightly as she looked back at him.

"Aw come on, think of something. I may take it easy on you but I don't want you to do the same for me." Jake complained, blue eyes just shinning with trouble.

"I got nothing." She sighed.

"Kiss Leon?" Helena offered suddenly, both sets of eyes turning to look at her.

"Haha yeah right." Sherry laughed and shook her head. "Jakes not gonna-"

"How much?" Jake asked, ignoring the shocked look Sherry gave him.

"Hmm wow brave guy." Helena sat up and smirked at him, getting her wallet out of her bag and pulling out a few bills. "Twenty for a simple kiss...annnd forty with tongue." She explained, holding up the dollars so he could see it. Sherry shook her head again and then held up one of her tens.

"Ok this would be crazy and as much as I hate you messing with Leon... I want to see if you have the balls to do even this." Sherry said and set the bill on his knee.

"Hm.. 50$ to kiss Leon Kennedy? Ha, I would be willing to do a lot more for 50$ bucks but that works for me." Jake smirked widely at the both of them. "Shall we go find him?" He asked and stood up. Both women betted he would chicken out so they got up and fallowed him.

"Ok if you actually do this then you better not do anything mean or-" Sherry started to threaten before Jake cut in.

"I'm not going to hurt Leon, jeez chill out. I like him to. He's not a jackass so I have no reason to rough him up, Leon's a pretty cool guy." Jake grumbled as they neared a stairwell. They could hear the older agent fiddling with a sink in the room bellow. Jake looked at the woman and mouthed '50$' before walking down the stairs. The girls waited for a moment before kneeling down and looking through the bars of the railing, it was dark where they were hiding so no one could see them.

"Do you think he is really going to do it?" Helena whispered into Sherry's ear, the younger woman shrugging in reply.

"Hey hero." Jake greeted as he walked over to the blond, crossing his arms as he watched him turn the knobs for a few moments.

"Do you really need to call me that?" Leon asked, bending over the sink and turning on his head light. Jake blinked and let his gaze move over the older male.

"It smells like its going to rain soon so I think you can give up on the sink." Jake commented, not able to stop himself from checking out Leon's ass for what felt like the hundred time. Jake couldn't deny that Leon was attractive, those beautiful blue eyes and soft looking hair that just looked wonderful to run your fingers through. He had an amazing body and his voice just drew you in. Leon pushed away from the sink and walked over to the counter to pick up the lantern, but paused before he did to look at Jake.

"Something wrong? You're looking at me funny." Leon said, brows drawing together in concern.

"No, nothings wrong hero. Try and relax for once." Jake said and crossed the room, reaching out to catch Leon's hand as the blond was moving to grab the lantern. The agent tensed and looked up at him in confusion, his bangs covering his right eye.

"Uh...Jake?" Leon asked. Jake stared at the agent for a moment before dropping his gaze to Leon's mouth. "Jake? Ngh what the hell?" Leon grunted out as the stronger male pushed him into the wall suddenly, the blond tensing when Jake caught his wrists and pinned his hands next to his head against the wall. "What are you do-mmth?!" Leon's eyes widened in shock as Jake kissed him, the younger male pressing his body into the agent's to keep him pinned.

"H-He really did it!" Sherry whispered shocked, both her and Helena stunned and not able to look away from the two.

"Mmm.." Jake hummed and started to move his mouth against the trapped blonds, smirking when he felt him weakly struggle in his hold. Leon was blushing deeply, he squirmed when he felt Jake move both his wrists into one hand above his head. As Jake kissed him deeper and ran his free hand into the incredible soft hair Leon's eyes slowly closed. It had been a long time since he was kissed like this and it was becoming harder to try and resist. Feeling that Leon was still struggling slightly Jake took it to the next level and forced his tongue past Leon's lips and into his sweet tasting mouth, the merc shivering when he heard a moan slip out of Leon. 'Wow.. he tastes amazing...I should have done something like this sooner.' He thought and moved his tongue around Leon's mouth, loving the moans he was forcing out of the older male. Hesitantly Leon kissed back, surprising the merc as he shyly twirled his tongue around Jake's. The two males kissed for a bit longer till air became an issue, Jake pulled back and licked the string of saliva that connected their lips. He felt his pants tighten even more when he looked at agent.

"U-Uh...hah.." Leon was panting to refill his lungs with much needed air, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half lidded when he opened them to look at Jake. The younger male had to use all his self control to force himself to step back, though he so badly wanted to kiss Leon again and not stop. He could still taste Leon on his lips and he licked them nervously as he watched the panting blond. "W-Why...why did you.." Leon started but trailed off, his mind coming out of the fog it had gone into when he saw the guilty look on the taller males face. Leon blinked twice then glared at him, rubbing the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. "This was a bet wasn't it?" He growled and all Jake could do was nod dumbly. "I should have guessed." With that said Leon pushed past him and went up the stairs.

"H-Hey wait!" Jake called but the annoyed agent ignored him and went back to the room. Sherry and Helena came down and Jake was given his money.

"Wow... is it bad to say that was really hot?" Helena asked and picked up the lantern. Jake blushed and coughed awkwardly, glancing at Sherry before looking back up the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about Leon, he won't stay angry over something like a kiss for long." Sherry said and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Jake was silent for a few moments then looked at them with a very serious look.

"He's single right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah.." Helena replied confused.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Jake yelled as he bolted up the stairs after Leon. Both woman exchanging surprised looks. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting.

"I really need to go on more missions with you guys." Helena said and Sherry just laughed.

END

O0o0o0o0o0

Well there you have it. Not sure if anyone else will like this pairing but I posted it here so Lauren could read it when I go visit my parents.


End file.
